


Update on life

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: Just an update to say in not dead





	Update on life

Okay so this is just an update on what I am working on. I am working on some RWBY smut so dont worry but I'm not at all abandoned the other work i have set forth. I also had to focused on my senior year of highschool and try not to fail. 

Now what I have started is an orginal book that I'm calling "The Actor". Think of it as a cyberpunk inspired story featuring the same cybernetic stuff and other futuristic themes. The main character doesnt know who he is but is known to be the best actor in the world but is controlled by someone else. So if your interested I'll make something later on to help support me if you're interested but I'll give an update to that so stay tuned.


End file.
